Movable door mounting structure are used in both sliding door installations and folding door installations. Both installations allow the door to move along a horizontal track mounted at the top of a door opening, with the door being suspended from the track via the mounting assembly. Sliding door installations usually include two separate mounting structures, one at each end of the door, while folding door installations have a hinge connecting an outer door panel with a pivoting door panel and a movable mounting structure attached to the pivoting door panel.
The mounting structure usually includes two cooperating assemblies: a trolley assembly inserted into the horizontal track and studs mounted to the top of the door. When the door is inserted into the door opening, the studs engage with the trolley assembly to suspend the door from the track.
Because the trolley assembly has wheels that roll on the track, a user may have to chase the loose trolley with the stud while positioning the door in the door opening. This problem is aggravated by the bulk of the door, which makes it difficult to align the stud with the moving trolley assembly. Some users solve this problem by securing the trolley to the track with tape before inserting the stud, but removing the tape is difficult once the door is hung in the door opening. As a result, any tape residue on the track or the trolley prevents the trolley from moving smoothly.
There is a desire for a movable door mounting structure that makes it easier to attach a movable door panel into a door opening.